jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C+20 Alt 0500 Dominae Draconis
Node C+20 Node C+20 Alt Platform 'Dominae Draconis' Created by: ' Jay P Hailey 'Appearance: ' The Dominae Draconis are a variant of the Pax Draconis found in Node C +20 Prime. They are found in Node C+20 Alt 05:00 '''Number of Members: ' Millions of Draconics, Hundreds of Millions of Lizardfolk and perhaps Trillions of humans. On Earth the force is 12 Draconics or more, usually 12. Then about 100,000 lizardfolk, officers, and administrators Then about 2 million occupation troopers, humans, and others. This number has gone down over time, Humans from Earth are never assigned to the occupation of Earth. Instead, they occupy other worlds and then return home. The signage, logos and rank structure of the occupation army is meant to appeal to human subjects of the Draconics. They use a variety of high-tech gear to enforce Draconic rule. '''Nature of Members: The first layer of the Dominae Draconics are the Draconics. Humanoid dragons, they live an open-ended amount of time. They are the bosses. There are apprentice Draconics who are junior officers and assistants to elder Draconics. Their mission is to learn the art of management and ruling a stellar empire. There are never enough of these. If a Draconic doesn't want to be part of running the Empire, he can step down and quit. Once a Draconic has proven himself competent he is "Vested" and becomes an officer in the Draconics. They have ranks going from lowly officer (Equivalent to 2ng lt. or Ensign) and going all the way up to the Emperor himself. The Draconics have an allied race, Lizardfolk. Lizardfolk make up a lot of management staff the Draconics don't have the number for. In the ancient past, the Draconics persuaded the Lizardfolk that humans were too dangerous to let run loose. after a long campaign pf persuasion and human pirates and criminals making the case, the Lizardfolk signed on. Trusted Lizardfolk are considered almost as good as Draconics and can rise to great heights in the Empire. Humans are the junior partners in this. Humans can rise through the ranks into middle management, but never higher. After generations many human worlds are fully bought into the Dominae Draconis as the way things should be. Draconis reward their human servants well. 'Organization:' Cellular. The Emperor assigns systems to Draconics who have proven themselves worthy. The Draconic Satrap builds himself an administration of junior Draconics, Lizardfolk and human military grunts. The Dominae Draconis doesn't really care how humans trade with each other. All businesses over a certain size must get a liscence to operate from the Draconics, but they won't be too difficult about it, unless the person asking for the liscence is a trouble maker, or unless the business itself is a trouble making business. (Slavery, for instance is a trouble maker and so is denied.) The Overlord sets up offices to administer necessary functions. These answer to his authority, and his bureacrats can hire sub bureaucrats. Game Role: neutral evil overlords World Role: Conquerors of the Earth. Relative Influence: Huge. The Satrap of the Sol System has the power of life and death and can bomb entire populations at his discretion. Humans who are found to be in "Resistance" to the rule of Dominae Draconis are usually killed outright. Public or Secret? Very public. Publicly Stated Goal: To ensure the rule and stability of the Dominae Draconic Relative Wealth: Huge. They can afford fleets of Space battleships and armies of billions Group advantages: Overwhelming military power. Group disadvantages: Readily identifiable outsiders. Those who favor them: The Draconics, partisans of the Draconics, people who prefer peace Those opposed to them: Rebels who believe that humans should rule humans Area of Operation: In this case, Earth, but Earth is not an uusual case. 'Headquarters Location:' Each province has its own occupational government, usually based in the old capital or in the biggest city that wasn't bombed during The War. The Satrap himself Rules from Gashran Station, a space city in orbit around the Earth. This is a mix of space city and occupation base. It was built because the humans of the day couldn't easily attack it. It also avoids favoring any one area of Earth over another. Public Face: Scaly faced bringers of order. Or else. Notable Members: Gashran was the original Satrap. During a speech to surrendering national leaders, he was killed in a suicide bombing. The Draconic vengeance was terrible and bloody. Since then Earth is ruled from the Space City where heavy guns can fire and troops can descend on anyone who resists. 'History of the Organization:' At some point about 8000 years ago, there was a fierce human versus Draconic War. The Draconics and their allies won, but the Draconics drew the lesson that humans could not be trusted to rule their own business. Over time the Draconics met and included the Lizardfolk into their Empire. The Lizardfolk became partisans of the Draconics. Conquered planets are slowly remade from occupied territory to places where the Draconics are held in reverence and awe. Human subjects of the Draconics become the enforcers and ground troops bring the Dominae Draconics to the primitives of the galaxy. In 1947 a Dominae Draconis scout ship was shot down over Roswell New Mexico. Several more ships were sighted over the ensuing years. On August 17th 1963, A Dominae Draconis battlefleet appeared in orbit over the Earth and demanded surrender. The East and West put aside their differences and replied with a great big "NO!" Once Earth's resistance was made clear, the Dominae Draconis fleet opened fire. 24 hours later, most militaries were ragged remains of their prior selves. Many cities were in ruins and humans had inflicted a bare handful of casualties on the fleet. The US and USSR nuclear attack on the DD fleet was an ignominious failure. The Aliens could see anything with a gun on it and shot it with heavy blaster cannon from orbit. After two months of bombardment from orbit, humanity was a starving mess. The Aliens landed and offered support, but only to people who agreed to absolute surrender to the Dominae Draconis. As people surrendered to get help, humans still on the run hated them. The enemy landed millions of troops in various areas, set up safe zones and defended them. The war became a forgone conclusion. Survivors quickly realized that the Dominae Draconis had no interest in Earthly business arrangements. Humans were able to reorganize along corporate lines and begin rebuilding. Direct resistance was hopeless, but by cooperating, humans could make large profits both by helping rebuild earth and engaging with the rest of the Galaxy Economically. With the help of Collaborators, the Occupation forces used old county, state and provinces as administrative districts. One of the first things they did was to set up schools to teach the young the language of human subjects of Dominae Draconis. This was resisted, too, but over time, people who cooperated were rewarded, and people who resisted were punished. Legally school attendance is mandatory. It has been 50 years since the conquest of Earth. Now life on Earth is approaching normalcy for a client world of the Dominae Draconis. Old people still remember. They still resent and occasionally resist. But for the younger generations, this is the new normal. 'In Kentucky:' The Mammoth caves were used as a fallback and stash for weapons and supplies during The War. But this never really went anywhere. In the 1970s and 1980s the gear was taken out of the cave and "Destroyed" (usually handed off to cops and people who knew cops) To this day, occasional stashes of weapons are discovered. The official response is the same. Surrender all resistance weapons to be destroyed, immediately and with no resistance. Or be killed as a resistor. Many right thinking people who've grown up in the last 20 years believe that resisters deserve the treatment they get and bring it on themselves for being the kind of violent idiots who resist. Mammoth Caves are a tourist attraction, although not as popular as in many worlds. The parking and facilities show some age, and some neglect. Park rangers are civilians and unarmed. Armed PCs will be told to "Put that shit away" or maybe a particularly right thinking person will report them to the police directly. In Bowling Green, the pre-1963 buildings are all where you'd expect. Since 1973, different buildings have been put up. Farming is still a big business in Bowling Green. The Dominae Draconis doesn't have replicators, so everything any farmer can grow will be bought either for local consumption or to feed people off world. With the DD money farmers earn they can buy modern gear. Farming Robots, Repulsor lift cars and trucks. Kids build and fly swoop bikes. Corporate logos abound, including some the PCs will be familar with. Corporate America is fully integrated with Galactic culture. Ford competes with dozens of other makers of repulsor lift vehicles. So Bowling Green is a weird mix of Americana Farming Town and Space Fantasy Farming Town. If challenged, the Police will call the Army for back-up. The Army will appear in AG Troops transport vehicles and settle the problem with massed firepower. They are not having any trouble. There are recruiting posters all over town. Brave humans can earn a lot of money and social regard by joining the Army and bringing the light of Draconic Civilization to other barbaric worlds. There are a few old bars where old folks meet and drink about the war. Everyone over 40 has bad memories of the war. But most folks are 20 somethings who don't remember life before the Draconics came. They think old people are sort of crazy. The economy of Earth is Humming. Not only do Earth ships fly all over the galaxy now (Since about 1990) But the Army is buying all the Earth made copies of war machines it can get. From uniforms to capital ships, the DD army is buying. For loyal subjects, it's easy to find work and to get paid. The signs in Bowling Green are in English, with Galac subtitles. More modern places have Galac signs with English subtitles. You can spot the old folks bars and diners, because the signs and menus have no galac on them. Electronic translators are easily purchased at the local Sears store. All sorts of hunting and camping gear are available. However, all firearms are single shot models. Earth is under strict gun control, except for police, army and army vets. Gasoline isn't made anymore. Old gasoline or diesel engined machines have long ago been junked or left to rot. By 1983, Earth was making copies of Draconic gear. By 1990, Earth was starting to design it's own. There is are still some resistance cells. Fewer of those are active. Terrorist acts are responded to aggressively. Modern resistance cells have to worry about informants and turncoats, who are rewarded handsomely. Young people who wander in from the wilderness, without any training in Galac or modern culture are viewed as economically crippled. Some districts offer welfare to assist such people in "Mainstreaming" into society. But they will never be fully trusted. Category:Nodes Category:Node C+20 Category:Node C+20 Alt